


Almost a Kiss

by MollyBriana



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBriana/pseuds/MollyBriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of a collection of oneshots where the pairing is you, your OC, or a canon and Ven! For all the Ventus fangirls out there! More to come, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost a Kiss

She was resting in the meadow in the Land of Departure, staring at the twinkling stars. Training was rough that day, and all she wanted to do was relax. Master Eraqus made her spar with Terra, a match she inevitably lost. In fact, she would've been in a bad mood all day if it weren't for Ven who cheered her up afterwards.

"Don't worry, I can't beat him yet either. Just keep training, and you'll make a great master someday," Ven assured.

As she replayed his words in her head, she absent-mindedly thought about how much they were alike. Both of them were considerably younger than the others, a bit naïve, and extremely shy.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" asked an all too familiar voice that made her smile.

"Sure, Ven," she responded as he sat down next to her. "There are a lot of stars tonight."

"Yeah," Ven agreed, looking up at the sky.

She glance at him and blushed. She's ran the scenario through her head a million times, where she'd fearlessly lean over and kiss him. It was moments like this that she longed to do it, but could never build up the bravery to actually commit the act.

"Oh, hey!" Ven said, interrupting her thoughts and pointed up, "A shooting star!"

She looked up to see a stream of light streaking across the sky, and closed her eyes to make a wish. When she was done, she looked over at Ven.

"So, whatcha wish for?"

Ven blushed. "How do you know I made a wish?"

"Because you'd be stupid if you didn't," she teased.

"Well... What did you wish for?" Ven asked.

"To hopefully beat Terra in a match soon," she answered.

"Oh," he said and looked back at the sky, "Good wish."

The rest of the time they spent together is silent, until Ven got up to walk away.

"I'm gonna call it a night," he said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she replied. She heard him sigh quietly before starting to walk away, and wondered what could be troubling him.

"Hey.. Do you really want to know what I wished for?" Ven asked, stopping suddenly.

"Sure," she replied as she stood up, figuring she should head back as well.

"I..." he started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "wished for this."

He stepped forward, and gently pressed his lips against her's. Her heart leapt from the contact, and she's almost in shock. She didn't have time to think before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The blonde responded by wrapping his arms around her waist.

He pulled away a few moments later, and she noticed his face was ,she didn't notice hers was as well.

"Ven..."

"Shh..." he said and brought one finger up to her lips to quiet her. "I've loved you for a long time, I was just too shy to say it. I wished that you would feel the same way, and now I know."

She leaned in to kiss Ven again, and felt him smile into the kiss. They parted to breathe only when they ran out of air.

"Let's head back," he said and took her hand as they happily walked back to the castle.


End file.
